


Til You Come Back Home

by TheRedLotusFlower88



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst, Based on a Zayn Song, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Getting Back Together, Heartbroken Ryuji, Hugs, M/M, Regretful Akira, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 10:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14234895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedLotusFlower88/pseuds/TheRedLotusFlower88
Summary: Sequel to World of Grey.It's been a long time since either Ryuji and Akira seen each other. On what was supposed to be a quick trip to the market, they end up running into each other, and Akira couldn't let him go. Not like Ryuji was making it easier, anyway.





	Til You Come Back Home

He had been busy looking through varies of vegetables when a flash of yellow caught his eye. Seeing it caused his heart to leap to this throat and swell, breathing suddenly becoming troublesome, eyes widen in surprise, even though he told himself not to get his hopes up. He's been trying to shake off past memories for a couple of months now, he even moved out of Tokyo if it'd meant keeping his sanity, but every time, _every_ time, he keeps falling back into the same old trap.

_Is it him? Has he finally returned to me?_

Only to be disappointed when it's not his blond. Rather, one of his past _acquaintances_ that he thought he'd never see again, after having to tell them that he no longer had any use of them. Some of them were understandable, others heartbroken, but the ones who were pissed usually stalked him and try to ruin him in any way they can, putting out false information about him, or in general made him look bad. Those are the ones Akira decided to put a restraining order against.

But none of them were his blond.

He figures he'll probably never see Ryuji again. It's been two years since the scandal, and not once had he tried to contact him. Akira figures he had his number blocked some time ago when he couldn't reach him, and none of his friends would tell him anything, but that he's okay, even when Akira knew it was a lie. They had found out his drinking habits the more time Akira spent another night inside his house alone, and took the liberty to throw out all his bottles and forced him to go to rehab. It had been Makoto's idea that maybe he needed to spend some time away from the city, from the house, since he's been doing nothing, but wallowing in pity, and having ghost reminders of him and Ryuji weren't helping.

He hadn't liked the idea, at first. He thought that they were being silly, until Ann had showed him a video of him crying and sobbing, mumbling 'Ryuji' underneath his breath over and over.

At that point, he knew what he was doing wasn't healthy, and decided to head back to the country life he had been born and raised in. This changed happened during the fifth week of last month, and honestly, Akira was feeling a bit better.

No one had blond hair. No one had a loud laugh, or brown eyes, or wear graphic T-shirts or anything close to resembling Ryuji. It was starting to hurt to know that he'll be forgetting his beloved, but it was for the best. Ryuji wasn't coming back, and that was something Akira had to swallow down, even if it hurts.

At least, that's what he thought when he caught the flash yellow.

 _Don't do it, Kurusu,_ his thoughts snarled at him. _You're going to make yourself insane at this point._

Deciding that it was right, Akira tried to focus on his shopping when-

"Man, they ain't got nothing on sale right now." 

Akira froze, a hand that was reaching out for something stopped. His heart was pounding against his chest so hard, it  _hurt_. And he couldn't stop himself.

He turned around, and his breath was caught, body stiff as emotions overwhelmed him.

There, standing a distant away from him, was his beloved blond; Sakamoto Ryuji.

Ryuji, of course, hadn't seen him. His back was turned as he stared at a couple of boxes, squinting his eyes and scrunching up his nose as if he was thinking. Akira wanted to laugh.

Even after all these years, Ryuji was still adorable. He was glad some things didn't changed.

Still, the words he wanted to say were caught in his throat, and he could feel his eyes burning the longer he stared at his ex. His hair had gotten a bit longer, he noted, though Ryuji still kept it fairly trimmed. He also noticed the black roots appearing, which meant Ryuji hadn't been keeping up with his dye. His body filled out more, no longer that skinny boy Akira fell in love with, and when he spoke, Akira had noticed his voice had gotten a tad deeper. But he could still recognize him. Could still recognize his....

"Ryuji?" He whispered, and he watched Ryuji freeze in place. Slowly, the blond turned around, eyes tinged with fear and it broke Akira's heart to know he had placed it there.

"Kira?" He stuttered out, and Akira wanted to smile at the nickname.

"Ryuji...." He started, taking a step forward, only to stop when Ryuji took a step back. "Ryu...."

"Shut up. You don't have the right to call me that," Ryuji narrowed his eyes. "What are you doing here? Did you follow me?"

"No, I," Akira paused, looking down at the ground. "I moved. To the country side. I didn't know you were here too."

"Moved? So that's why Ann's been keeping silent about you," Ryuji scoffed, folding his arms with a deep frown on his face.

"You asked about me?" Akira asked, surprised. Ryuji turned his head, still unable to look at Akira.

"Not like I wanted to or anything. It's just Ann keeps me regularly updated about you since...." He narrowed his eyes. "Since we've broken up."

Akira felt himself fidget underneath his stare. It felt like Ryuji was staring deep into his soul, trying to break him apart and then piece him back together. Ryuji had once claimed Akira had done that to him, since Akira had been the silent type in school, and now, being on the other end of it, he can see why it unnerved him.

"I see...." Akira started.

"Look, it's nice seein' you and all, but I think I'm gonna go-"

"Ryuji, wait! Can we talk about this?"

"What is it that you wanna say, Akira? That I was so boring that you had to go out and cheat on me with someone else? That you didn't love me anymore? Or maybe you suspect me to whore myself out like you've done with the others after Akechi," At that, Akira's eyes went wide. Seeing this, Ryuji chuckled bitterly. "What, you didn't think I would know about that? You forget who our friends are, Aki."

"You called me Aki." Akira said. Ryuji paused in his ranting, blushing slightly, and looked over to the side.

"So? Doesn't mean anything."

"You only call me that when you're vulnerable, or in our sweetest moments," Akira said, taking a step towards Ryuji. When Ryuji didn't move, he continued. "You miss me."

"That doesn't mean anything," Ryuji gritted his teeth. "You obviously didn't miss me. So I guess I'm a fucking idiot, huh? Like I've always been." With that, Ryuji almost stormed away when Akira grabbed onto him, pulling him back.

"Did you ever get a description of them?" Akira asked, and Ryuji glared at him. It might seem like he was angry, but Akira knew enough about him that Ryuji was on the verge of crying, and it was breaking his heart into tiny pieces.

"Why the fuck would I want a description of the person you've been messing around with, huh?! And why bring this up? Do you like hurting me Akira?" Akira shook his head.

"They all have something in common, Ryu," Akira said. "Blond hair, brown eyes. Medium height. Likes to smile a lot. Typically wears a graphic shirt. Does any of this sound familiar?"

"Should I be so fuckin' honored that you're fucking someone that looks like me? Because I don't." The first of many tears fell from Ryuji, and Akira quickly wiped them away before Ryuji had a chance to.

"You're right. You shouldn't feel honored. But I have always thought about you, Ryu. You never left my mind since the day you'd left," He said, his grip on Ryuji's arm tighten. "I have, and always will, love you. And I am so, so, sorry for cheating on you. I don't expect you to want me back, but I just need you to know that it wasn't my intent to hurt you. You're so kind, so loving, so thoughtful, and you know what I love the most about you? Everything. I love your dorky fashion sense," When Ryuji bristled at that, Akira chuckled. "I love how you're willing to stick up for people who needs it. I love how you aren't afraid of being yourself, even though it took some time to love yourself. Never think for a second that when I did what I did, I didn't love you. It's quite the opposite," Akira knew he was crying, but he didn't care. "I love you too much."

Ryuji looked troubled, torn in between wanting to speak and deny everything Akira had said, or just walking away. He didn't have a choice as Akira pulled away from him with a sad smile on his face.

"I came here because I was told I needed to get over you," His shoulders started to shake. "But it's so hard. I don't want to get over you, but I know I have to. For the both of us. For you, especially you. I just...I'm just glad I got to see you again." He could feel his throat burning from trying to keep from breaking down crying. "I'll let you go now. I'm sorry for ruining your day, again."

"Motherfu-" Before either of them knew it, Ryuji had rushed towards Akira and kissed him on the lips. Akira blinked in surprised, before his brain caught up to him and he eagerly kissed back, parting his lips, sliding his tongue into Ryuji's mouth. A moan escaped him as Akira wrapped his arms around Ryuji's waist, and Ryuji's around Akira's neck. A second later, and two broke apart, face lightly flushed. Ryuji scowled. "You planned this."

"I didn't," Akira said, looking at the blond in his arms. "I just wanted to say what was on my mind."

"I hate you," Ryuji said. "I effen' hate you so much. I shouldn't forgive you. I should walk away right now, and pretend you never existed," Ryuji placed his head on the crook of his neck, a soft sob escaping him. "But I can't. I love you too much."

"Can I be yours again, Ryu?" Akira asked, voice low. Ryuji hiccupped.

"If only I can be yours and _only_ yours." He said. Akira tighten his hold on him.

"Deal."        


End file.
